The dead son returns
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Long time ago Rossi lost his son or did he?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Criminal minds, ABC do.

This is something I notice when I watch the seventh season. And I got this idea.

I have change a few things what I have change I will not tell you will notice it.

I am aware that my English can be bad, help me instead of just telling me that. Thanks.

Prologue

_Las Vegas's General Hospital 1981._

"Okay Mrs Rossi just one more push and your little wonder is here," the doctor said smiling at the red faced woman that was in the last stages of labour.

And one last push and the child was born screaming.

"It is a boy," the nurse said "You have a son."

The couple now parents smiled at the still screaming little child, he had a tuft of brown hair.

"He has your lungs Dave," the Woman said

"Ha-ha yeah I would say so," The man Dave said and bended down and kissed his tired wife.

The nurse walk off with the child to have him weighed, measured and a bath.

Unknown to Dave and his wife another woman was also in the end of her labour.

"Okay one last push and the little one will be here," the Doctor said smiling at the woman.

And just like the other child a push more and it was born, the different this child did not make a sound at all, but just when everyone in the room started to get worried the little one started to cry.

"He is beautiful," the woman said and looked up at her fiancé who agreed.

"I will just clean him up and then you can say hello Miss Cooper," the Nurse said and took the baby out to get him clean up.

The two couple of new Parents didn't know it just yet but one of them would soon get the divested message that their child would not grow up with them. Sudden infant death syndrome can be cruel to parents.

Miss Cooper's fiancé Will was walking to the infant room to look at his son, he had a son! He would teach his boy everything he could.

He walked over to the cot where his little boy was sleeping, he bend down and picked him up and it was something wrong.

When he looked closer he saw that the boy had a weird colour and he didn't breathe at all. His son was dead!

Will know that if his fiancé found out that their child had died she would kill herself, he had to fix this but how?

He turn to look at the cot beside his son's cot, that boy was alive and he needed an alive boy, so without even thinking that he doomed another family to grieve the child, Will switched the two boys.

It was not until that evening the dead child was found.

A knock on the door to Mr and Mrs Rossi was the first sign of something had happened the next was the not smiling doctor that told them that sadly their son had died earlier that day from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome.

They buried him and moved on with their lives, Dave and his wife lasted for a time, but he buried himself in work and she didn't see him that often. In the end they separated but still as friends.

Will and his fiancé married and raised their son, he was a very smart young boy.

It would be nearly three decades before Father and Son would meet again.

A/N: Okay can you guess who is who here? If you can a cookie for you, and the rest you will find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A small warning this will have a bit of blood.

I change a few things.

1

Present day.

David Rossi was thinking of something his ex-wife Carolyn had said to him before she died that their son James David was still alive, but he had died the same day he was born, or had he?

"Dave? You still with us?" Hotch asked

"Yeah sure," Rossi said "What were you saying?"

Hotch laughed a bit.

"I said that we are done and it's time we all went home," he respited what he had said before.

And so the team left the BAU, Morgan was going home to call his sister Sarah as it was her birthday.

JJ just wanted to get home so that she could spend some time with her son Henry.

Hotch felt the same way as JJ, he had not seen Jack for three day and he hope he and Jack could spend the evening watching movies and eating junk food. God he missed his son.

Garcia and Kevin was going on a date so she nearly ran off to find him.

Emily was the only one that was to stay as her mother was to fetch her for a dinner.

Rossi just longed for his favourite chair at home and a glass of the best wine in the house and to watch his secret pleaser Big Bang theory, he had all the DVDs.

Reid was nearly dancing a jig as he was going to the bookstore where a special book was waiting for him. He had tried to find this book for so long and finally it had come.

Reid was walking down the street from the bookstore when something poked him in the back and an arm wrapped around and dragged him into an empty ally.

Reid managed to turn around and there stood four men one had a gun the others had other things.

"Oh look what I found friends," the one with the gun said "Let's have some fun."

And with that he shot Spencer in the leg first the left then the right twice. As soon as he had hit the ground the other men jumped him.

Spencer could hear the sound of his arms breaking and the pain that follow was nearly as horrible as when Tobias was tortured him. He felt someone stomping on his left hand and he could hear the fingers break.

He felt a knife against his cheek and soon felt like a fire had been set on his face.

He screamed but was soon gagged.

He felt someone kicking him in his stomach and chest area and felt suddenly it was very painful to breathe.

One of the men a black haired greasy man smiled and grabbed Spencer by his collar of his shirt and with when he was right up at eye level with the man, the man brought his fist right in to Spencer's eyes, and then again this time right on his nose to started to bleed.

Spencer had barely landed on the ground when someone of the four men started to hit his right leg right on the shot wounds, Spencer could hear how the bones was getting crushed and that made Spencer scream and nearly blackout from the pain.

The four men laughed at Spencer were he lied on the dirty ally ground crying.

The last thing Spencer heard made his blood run cold.

The gun man laughed and put his big boot on Spencer's right leg right over the wound from the gun and the man stomped down on the leg.

"Let's burn him," the gun man said and started to pour gasoline over Spencer, and just as they left the man with the knife throw a lit matches on the ground.

So there he lied, bloody and wet by gasoline and could just watched as the fire ran towards him.

Spencer fight and somehow he manage to roll away from the fire and into a muddy pool of water.

Spencer lost the fight for his consciousness and with a scream still muffled by his gage his head fell to the ground.

Blood was pouring from his wounds, lucky for Spencer a couple saw him and had called 911.

Soon was the Ambulance there and took him to Virginia Hospital.

Aaron Hotchner had just sat down by the telly with his son Jack when the phone rang.

He took the phone and hope it would not be something that would have him leaving his house.

"Hotchner," he said

"Is this Aaron Hotchner?" the voice asked

"Yes, what is it?" Hotch asked a bit annoyed

"You stood as the contact for a Spencer Matthew Reid is that correct?" the voice asked

Hotch paused, yes it was true that he was the emergency contact for Spencer as his mother was in an institute.

"Yes I am," he said "Has something happened to him?"

"He was attacked and is now in the hospital," the voice said and then told Hotch which hospital. "It do not look good."

"I will be there," he said and ended the phone and turn to Jack. "Jack I am so sorry but Uncle Spencer are in hospital, and I need to go there, I will call Mrs Hudson and she will come over to watch you okay."

Hotch called the baby-sitter and then he run to his car to drive to the hospital, on the way he called the team.

Emily just wanted something to happen so that she could leave her mother who was going on about how she Emily should find a good husband and all that.

So she was glad when her phone rang and even more when she saw that it was Hotch that called. A new case maybe anything would be good as long as she got away from her mother.

"Prentiss," she said

Hotch told her that Spencer had been hurt and that he was at the Hospital, she just nodded and grew paler, when she ended the call she just stood up and left without saying anything to her mother.

Spencer one of the nicest persons in the world was hurt, he had been hurt.

Emily couldn't believe it. She just hoped that she would not have to bury him.

JJ was just about to start cooking the dinner for that evening when the phone rang, she took it and her world stopped.

It was Hotch and he sounded worried and what he had to say did not sound good.

Spencer her little Spence was in the hospital, he had been assaulted and was in danger of dying.

She said that she would be there as soon as she could, she turn to Will and told him that she needed to go as Spencer was hurt and needed her.

Will nodded and hugged her.

Soon was she in the car driving as fast as she dared, and she prayed that she wouldn't loss her friend and baby brother, and that Henry wouldn't loss his beloved Godfather.

Garcia was having a lovely time with Kevin, they had been at the movies and watch a comedy and now they were back at her flat having a dinner that Kevin had been cooking. Her phone called and she was just about to ignore it when she felt something was wrong and she took the phone.

"Garcia," Hotch said and then he ruin the date with telling the Spencer was at hospital after being beaten bloody and that he was not in a good way.

Garcia barely ended the call before she started to cry, Kevin rushed over and hugged her.

"Kevin I need to go to the hospital," she sobbed "Spencer is hurt really bad."

Kevin just nodded and helped her into his car and drove off.

Both prayed that Spencer would be okay.

"Bye Sis," Morgan said and ended the call to his sister.

He had just gone to the kitchen to fix some snack so that he after that could watch his favourite show "How I met your mother". When the phone rang. He groan. If this was some idiot that wanted to sell something to him he would find the idiot and slowly kill it.

He took the phone and answered and then his heart stopped for a second.

It was Hotch.

Spencer was hurt and badly.

Morgan said that he would be at the hospital in five minutes.

He didn't even bother changing clothes from his big t-shirt with a picture of himself as a toddler holding a teddy up at the camera and this baby blue sweatpants.

In the car he planned what he would do to the bastards that did this to his baby brother.

Rossi was doing what he wanted to do for weeks now, he was dressed in his jimjams watching a marathon with "Big bang theory" while drinking a glass of red wine, or he was just about to start on his first glass when the phone rang.

When he saw that it was Hotch he sigh and paused the episode he was watching.

"Hello Hotch, I do hope it is not a new case," he said with a smile, a smile that soon was gone as he heard what had happened to the youngest of the team, the young man he saw as a son to him.

"I will be there in five minutes," he said and ended the call and rushed to the car and drove as if the devil was after him.

While he drove he heard Hotch telling him that Spencer was hurt and that he was close to die. The tone that Hotch had was so worried and close to tears that David had to wipe his eyes a few times. He had not felt like this since James had died.

Spencer was fighting for his life, he was on the operation table and the doctors was trying to sew him together again and fix his broken bones.

He was giving blood but as his blood type was rather rare and with the bleeding he had it didn't look good.

Out in the waiting room sat six people all waiting for the doctor for news of their friend.

"Nice t-shirt," Emily said and nodded at Morgan's t-shirt

"My mom gave it to me when I went to college," he said. "It have been my dad's first."

None of them wanted to talk, they were too worried.

Garcia had yet to stop crying, she was sobbing quietly into Kevin's arms.

They had been waiting for nearly two hours when a doctor came out.

"Aaron Hotchner?" he asked

Hotch stood up.

"Yes that is me," he said "how is he?"

"We have managed to repair most damaged," the doctor said "but he lost a lot of blood and we have used up everything we have and we can't get any more for at least ten hours."

"What blood type do he have?" JJ asked

"He has AB-," the Doctor said "it is the rarest of all blood types."

"I have AB-," Rossi said "You can take every drop in my body if Spencer will be fine."

The doctor smile and say that they did not need every drop.

Rossi followed the Doctor to a room were a nurse helped him give blood, when he was done he was told to rest for a while as they had taken more than normal, they gave him water to drink with something that would help him with the loss of blood.

Rossi was soon asleep.

Two hours later a nurse woke him up.

"Mr Rossi," she said "the doctor what to talk to you."

Rossi nodded and was told that the Doctor would be in soon.

A thought stuck David, what if he was sick and the blood had been useless!

The Doctor come in with a clipboard.

"Hello Mr Rossi," he said "About you blood, it was all good, and Spencer is in a coma for medical healing, if you feel up to it I can show you his room."

Rossi nodded and with some help he wobble to the room where Spencer was sleeping in.

He had not seen how the young man had looked like when he come in, but how he looked now made him hate the men that did this to Spencer.

Spencer's hair had been shaved off, his head was bandaged, he even had bandage over his eyes, and his arms was in a cast and so was his left leg the right one was gone from the knee, the gown that patients wore was open and from his neck and down to the hospital underwear was wrapped up like a mummy. A ventilator helped Spencer to breathe. Tubs and wires was all over him, and monitors was beeping and buzzing.

"So he will be okay," Rossi asked looking at the young man that was sleeping.

"Yes of he survived the night he will recover," the Doctor said

Rossi return to the waiting room and told them that Spencer would be okay if he survived the night.

"We have a real fighter," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Okay I will stay with him tonight," Hotch said and held up a hand to stop everyone "And I will call if something change I promise."

And with that the rest of the team left, all hoping that Spencer would survive the night.

The End of the first Chapter

**A/N: So this is the first chapter I hope you like it, poor Spencer being attacked like that, will the team find the bastards that did this or? Will Rossi ever found out that Spencer is his son? Will Spencer survive the night? And if he do how will he react to the loss of his leg?**

**It was pointed out to me that it was weird that Rossi was the first to see Spencer and then the others, I have reason for this and it will be clear in one of the future chapters okay. **


	3. Chapter 3

There will be some blood in this chapter too you have been warn.

I have change a few things.

2

Hotch looked at the young man that was lying there in the hospital bed looking more like a mummy than anything.

Hotch looked over to where someone had placed Spencer's things and something was poking out of his bag.

Aaron suddenly remembered that Spencer had nearly jumping around like a little child earlier that day because he had found a book he had been looking for, could this be the book?

He walked over to the bag, it was a miracle that the bag had not been too damaged, he took the book out and looked at the cover.

It seemed to be a crime novel by someone called Temperance Brennan.

The title was "Deep enough for death."

"Spencer I don't know if you can hear me," he said and took the book back to the Chair he sat in "But I will read for you, because I know you like it when your mom read to you as a child, and I often read to Jack when he is scared so here goes nothing."

And so he started to read out loud the book that Spencer had got earlier that day.

And that was how the nurse found Hotch later with a book in his hand reading it out loud for the young man that was in deep sleep.

"You are a very good friend Sir," the Nurse said smiling.

"He is like son to me," Hotch said smiling at Spencer "When can he wake up?"

"The Doctor said in a few days," the Nurse said "He will most likely talk to you tomorrow about Mr Reid and his injuries."

Hotch must have fallen asleep because the next time he open his eyes the sun was up and shining throw the window. And Garcia was sitting on the other side of Spencer reading the book that Hotch had started that night.

"Garcia what it the time?" he asked with sleep in his voice.

"Around nine," she said "The rest of the team is on their way, Mrs Hudson called and she said that she can watch Jack for as long as you need it, and I have order breakfast for us Morgan will bring it."

Hotch smiled and thanked her once again.

Forty-five minutes later and the team was there all of them.

"So what can we do catch this bastards?" Morgan asked and took a bite of his bagel.

"I will be checking the CCTV," Garcia said "We will find them right?"

"Yes we will find them," Hotch said "And they will pay for what they did to Spencer."

There was a knock on the door and the Doctor looked in.

"Good morning," he said and walk over to Spencer and started checking things. "When I am done here I will be going through with you what the damage is and what we are doing to help young Spencer here."

The doctor check the last thing and turn to the team and smiled.

"Okay let me first introduce me I am Doctor Thomas," He said and shook hands with all of them.

"So Doctor how is he?" Rossi said worried Spencer was like his own kid, he was the sort of kid that Rossi hoped that James would have been.

"Yeah is he going to live?" JJ asked

"He is fine at the moment, he is healing well and he will live," the Doctor said "I for myself must say that I hope you catch this men that did this to him."

"So Doctor what is the damage?" Hotch asked, hoping it would not be too serious.

The Doctor sat down and took a deep breath.

"Young Spencer was beaten, shot, kicked, punched, stabbed and cut," He said "both his legs had bullet wounds the right one had two, the bone in both legs was broken, the worst was the right leg again, his left leg was shot and broken most likely by someone hitting it with a bat, his patella in the left knee was so damaged that we had to replace it with a new one, his tibia and fibula had break from the same bat, but it is healing well and he would not get any permanent difficulties, the right was worse, the two gun shots smashed the tibia and the fibula and then someone must have crushed the fibula and the tibia with a bat, and lastly the wounds was rubbed in the dirt, we had to amputate the leg it was beyond repair sadly, but Spencer can be fitted with a prosthesis for the lost leg. No sexual abuse which is good, we also managed to stop the internal bleeding and thanks to Mr Rossi we could also give Spencer blood back, his torso is full with bruises and shallow and deep cut, he got five of his ribs broken, and his collarbone both side have been broken, luckily he got no splinter but from the bruising it seems like they stomped on him to break this bones, his left arm is broken in a spiral way by having the arm twisted, his fingers on that arm is broken most likely by someone stepping on them, the right has a small break on the ulna and radius. He has no spinal damage so he will not be in a wheelchair, he has bruises and cuts in his face too, his nose is broken but we put it right, and lastly he has a severe concussion. But he will be okay, it will just take some time."

Garcia, Emily and JJ was all crying over what those men had done to their special little brother, Morgan, Hotch and Rossi just wanted on thing and that was to get their hands on the men and then well let's just say that accidents happens so easy now days.

It was Hotch that was the first to speak.

"Okay team," he said "Everyone but JJ heads back to work, we are going to find this men and make them pay for this. JJ you look after him."

Everyone but JJ left the room with the promise to be back for lunch.

JJ sat down beside Spencer, oh how she wish she could ran her fingers throw his hair but the hair was gone, it would of course grow back but still it hurt to see her Spence like that.

She soon found the book with the mark where Garcia had stopped reading and started to read the book to him.

The team was working hard to find the men that had assaulted Spencer.

They had just started to look when Garcia come stalking in and she looked beyond furious.

"The bastards was going to burn him!" she growled

"What how do you know?" Hotch asked with a deep frown.

"Spencer was not their first," she answered "I found ten more cases and they burn them after they beat them."

"Garcia see if you can find out more about this," Hotch said "Morgan you and Rossi return to where it happened, Prentiss you and me will visit the police to see what they are doing to solve this. Okay and we will meet up at the hospital for lunch."

The agents nodded and walked off.

JJ had been sitting and reading for Spencer the whole day and the only thing that interrupted her was when the nurses come in to check on Spencer, change his bandages.

All the nurses was nice and told her that Spencer was healing well and that he would soon wake up.

The book she was reading was a good one and she could see why Spencer had wanted it.

Morgan and Rossi was looking over the crime scene and notice that nothing had change from the moment that Spencer had been attacked, more than that the ground showed that it had been a fire there around the previous 24 hours.

When they asked around they found out that it was not unusual that people got beat up and kill in the ally not just the men that had beaten Spencer had use the ally for their "fun".

When Morgan and Rossi exit the last store that was a food store for people from Asian.

"How can they just shrug and say that it had always been that way?" Morgan asked frustrated over the lack of responds from the store owners.

"They are afraid too," Rossi said but he too was frustrated over it "Look it is nearly lunch let's get to the hospital."

Hotch was nearly breathing smoke.

"What do you mean there are no reason to look into it?!" he growled "A FBI agent was assaulted yesterday on your territory, and you want to do nothing!"

The police chief just looked blankly at him.

"No not reason," he said calmly "We don't have the money for looking into things as idiots that fighting each other."

"My agent was assaulted and is now at the hospital," Hotch hissed "He was close to die from what they did to him, so now I am asking once again what are you going to do about it!"

Prentiss had to put a hand on her boss shoulder to try and calm him down.

It was fairly known in the FBI that if you hurt one of Aaron Hotchner's men you have a big death wish.

The police chief saw that now and muttered that he would send someone.

"Hotch it is close to lunch let's go back to Spencer," Emily said and then turn to the Police and with a look as if she was looking down at something really gross. "And we will find the men that did this, and I will personally write to your boss and tell him or her exactly how you run this place."

Garcia was typing way to find something that could help the team to find the men that was responsible for Spencer being in the hospital.

"Shut the front door," she yelped

There before her eyes was a blog about how the men had beaten, and not just Spencer, they seemed to have done this for years.

She had tried to find CCTV from yesterday but it was every bloody camera had been smashed before and was not working but she kept looking.

With a fast typing she called Hotch, and told him what she had found.

She then ordered them the lunch and went to fetched it on her way to the hospital.

Spencer felt like he was floating in a dark space, he liked it here.

He felt all snug and cosy and the best was that his friends was with him, he had heard Hotch read his book, and then Garcia had read and now JJ was reading for him.

And he had heard that the team was going to find the men that did this.

Spencer was comfortable at the moment, he didn't feel the pain from his wounds.

Lunch time and the team was regrouping at the hospital.

"I found something," Garcia said and told them about the blog and about how this men had been doing this for years.

"But what I can't understand is why haven't the police done anything about it?" Morgan asked

"Oh maybe because the chief down there is an idiot of all idiots," Emily growled "he told us that he had no interested in looking into it, he said that if Spencer was stupid enough to fight them then he not worth being protected."

Morgan and Rossi told them that it was a normal thing in the part of town for people to get beaten, raped and killed.

When lunch was over JJ join the team and it was Emily that stayed behind to look after Spencer.

She found that JJ had already finish the book that Spencer had got the day before.

She call for a nurse and asked if there was a library in the hospital, there was so she quickly walk there and found a Dickens book that she remembered that Spencer liked to read. That book and a few others was taken back to his room.

And with that Emily started to read the first book to Spencer.

Garcia was typing away to see if she could find out where the blogger was,

She was nearly there when the phone rang.

"Queen of all knowledge what do you wish to know?" She said

"Hello Baby girl," Morgan said on the other side. "I wonder if you could look up the name Martin Benson."

"Your wish is mine command," Garcia said "Bye love."

She typed in the name and nearly laughed, with a smile she called Hotch.

"We got them sir," she said and told him if the address to the bastards that was the men that had hurt Spencer.

"I mean how stupid can you be?" she asked Hotch "he has photos of what they did and he tells everyone where he lives and the others too."

"We are on the way now," Hotch said "Thanks."

Sadly they didn't catch them, somehow the bastards had got a warning and had taken off.

So the team decided to wait till the next day, Garcia was running check to see where the unsubs could have gone to.

The team spend an hour with Spencer talking to him about how they were doing, and that they would find the men that did this to him.

In the end everyone but Rossi left, he would spend the night with the young man.

"So kid it's just you and me," he said and looked at the still in come Spencer. "I will just go and fix some dinner okay and then we will read "Harry Potter and the goblet of fire." I will be right back."

Rossi soon return with a box of Chinese and a bottle of soda.

He eat it while he read to Spencer.

Rossi had nearly finish half the book when he fell asleep.

He didn't notice that Spencer had grown more and more pale and that something was oozing from his right leg.

Spencer was still in the dark place but it was different now something was wrong, he looked down on his legs and saw something black trying to eat his right leg.

He started to fight to get the black thing of but it was so strong.

A loud crash woke the sleeping Rossi up, Spencer was trashing in his bed the loud crash had been the thing that held up his leg, he had somehow managed to make it fall.

Sweat was pouring down his face, the bandages was coming loose and blood was seeping throw the white linen.

Rossi hit the button that call he nurses.

And soon was the room filled with nurses and the doctor.

"We have to get him in to the operating room, his leg wound has start to bleeding and he seems to have a seizure ," the Doctor told Rossi as the run to the operation room.

"We will try to save him."

With that was Rossi left all alone just staring at the doors that Spencer just had been rushed throw.

He grabbed his phone and started call the others, who all promise to be there as soon as they could.

End of Second Chapter.

**A/N: Well the second chapter is over and with a cliff-hangers too, Will he survive the operation? When will Rossi learn the truth?**

**Soon I promise.**


End file.
